Maurier Harlan
| residence = Unknown | alias = | epithet = | relatives = Lowell Harlee (Sister) | jva = | Funi eva = . | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = October 25th | doriki = Unknown | height = 6'0" | weight = | dfbackcolor = #000000 | dftextcolor = #ffe1ff | dfname = Ifu Ifu no Mi (畏怖畏怖の実)A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen naming his Devil Fruit. | dfename = Fright-Fright Fruit | dfmeaning = Fright; Fear | dftype = Paramecia }} is a -Human hybridA Proud Cub: The wind blows against Harlan's wolf ears and white hair.A Proud Cub: Harlan is referred to as a hybrid., and a former trainee of Vánagandr. After training under him for two years, he set off on his own journey in order to hone his skills and is currently travelling as the Squire of Nanashi, the Lancelot of the Round Table Pirates. Due to his unique fighting style and his Devil Fruit, he has been granted the epithet of . Appearance A Proud Cub: The wind blows against Harlan's wolf ears and white hair..A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen taking a custom-made shotgun off of his back..A Proud Cub: Harlan has stormy gray eyes..The Dominating Alpha: Harlan has wolf claws, a trait he inherited from his Mink parent.. Gallery HarlanApp1.png|Harlan's normal appearance. HarlanApp2.jpg|A wide shot of Harlan. HarlanApp3.png|A sketch of Harlan. Personality A Proud Cub: Harlan is noted to have a natural lust for violence..A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen exclaiming out of pride after winning a fight..A Proud Cub: Harlan snaps at Vánagandr, threatening the powerful warrior, showing Harlan's violent nature..Law of the Pack: Vánagandr labels Harlan as a stubborn and aggressive individual..Deals and Trades: One of Harlan's most prominent traits is his immense foolishness/silliness.. Relationships Family *'Lowell Harlee': Round Table Pirates *'Dianoir Judith': *'Nanashi': *'Miku': Pirate Sanctuary Alliance *'Elizabeth': Harlan and Elizabeth have a unique relationship. Soon after their first encounter, they broke out into combat, a fight which Harlan would have lost if he hadn't been able to use his Devil Fruit to scare her. During their fight, Elizabeth made some jokes at Harlan's expense, which Harlan retorted to with his own. After the conclusion of the fight, it is seen that the two do not fully despise each other, despite Harlan's consistent nagging that they do. They even make playful jokes with one another, although Harlan does have the tendency to overreact quite often. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit The A Proud Cub: Harlan is seen naming his Devil Fruit. is a Paramecia-Class Devil Fruit that lets the user manipulate their own fears and the fears of others, and can bring these fears into the real world to both mentally and physically damage his opponentsA Proud Cub: Harlan uses the power of his Devil Fruit.. The Ifu Ifu no Mi actually has quite a bit of potential, and can be versatile as seen with some usages of it. An example of this would be Harlan making himself immensely scared by using this fruit, to increase the production of adrenaline inside of him to increase his speed and strength. However, the two main usages are usually more so used than the other little tricks Harlan can pull off with the fruit. To manipulate the fears of others in general, Harlan needs to have made physical contact with that person in the last four hours. If he has, he is free to manipulate their fears in certain ways. He can cause trauma from a past event to fill their minds, or simply flood their minds with their fears. This more than often gives his opponent immense mental stress and can lead to them breaking down. He can also bring his fears into the real world, although he doesn’t do this often as it usually only serves to scare and harm him. Electro Electro is an ability possessed by all Minks, even hybrids. However, it is not as powerful as it would be in a Mink, due to the dilution of pure Mink blood. As such, instead of having pure power with his Electro, Harlan possesses intense control over it, able to imbue his shotgun with itA Proud Cub: Harlan is seen imbuing his shotgun with Electro. and the subsequently following bullets released from itA Proud Cub: Harlan is seen firing bullets imbued with Electro.. With Electro, Harlan is able to harm others with more ease, as it is much more difficult to avoid or shrug off an attack involving lightning. Harlan has been using Electro from a rather young age, using it to help power up certain devices in his surrogate families forge. As such, his control over it is much more fine than most, perhaps even surpassing the control displayed by a full-blooded Mink. This control is seen when he is able to fully integrate Electro into the inner workings of his Busoshoku HakiDeals and Trades: Harlan is first seen naming and then utilizing this technique.. Fighting Style Martial Arts The |Ōkamikawa|lit. "Wolf Hide"}} style of Martial Arts is a style of combat created and utilized solely by Harlan, and acts as his primary fighting style. By taking advantage of Harlan's more primal features such as his claws, his tendency to run on all fours, his Electro abilities, as well as his natural athleticism, the Wolf Cloak martial art is formidable in its own right. Harlan is often described as a lightning bolt; a blitz upon his opponents. Able to augment his speed and damage by using Electro and able to augment his defensive capabilities via Busoshoku Haki. This style of martial arts utilizes both Electro and Busoshoku Haki in tandem, using each separately of course. However, the more advanced techniques of the Wolf Cloak style of martial arts combines those two, integrating Electro into the inner workings of his Busoshoku Haki. Techniques * |Ōkamikawa Tonbokiri|lit. "Wolf Hide: Dragonfly Sheath"}}Deals and Trades: Harlan is first seen naming and then utilizing this technique.: This is a technique in which Harlan manages to temporarily combine his Busoshoku Haki and Electro into one; a cloak that immensely increases Harlan's physical abilities. With this technique active, Harlan is able to jump with such speed and force that he is able to cause an immensely powerful hurricane to cease its movements, by creating enough wind of his own to counter the wind of the hurricanes. Tonbokiri was created as a need for a temporary, yet highly effective power-up, in order to give Harlan a better chance at fighting opponents far out of his own league, an fact that Harlan realized after his one-sided battle with Vánagandr. As such, during his training, Harlan spent time on his own honing a combination he deemed would be powerful; Busoshoku Haki and Electro. Unlike standard usages of a combination of these two, with one or the other becoming another layer on top of the other, Harlan fully integrates the two into one new aura-like substance. * |Ōkamikawa Raikonbō|lit. "Wolf Hide: Lightning Cudgel"}}Showdown: Harlan is first seen naming and then utilizing this technique.: This is a technique in which Harlan manages to temporarily combine his Busoshoku Haki and Electro into one; a gauntlet of sorts around his fist, filled with the pure power of the combination of Busoshoku Haki and Electro, which slams into the opponent like a massive cudgel would. A hit from this technique at not even full power is enough to send an individual flying through buildings and break bonesShowdown: Upon being hit by a Wolf Cloak: Mjölnir, one not a full power, Brigham was sent flying through a couple of buildings.. It is still unknown how much damage the technique does at full power. This technique was created as a need for Harlan to have an immensely powerful close-range attack, one that could harm an opponent much more powerful than him, one that could temporarily bring them to his own level. Harlan has used this technique otherwise, out of sheer anger, but the technique was created for the aforementioned reason. Harlan was only able to create this technique under the advice of Nanashi, who had told him to remain calm. Despite Harlan using this technique out of anger, Harlan was only able to create this technique by being able to calm down and pick selective portions of his body to solidify. Swordsmanship The ||lit. "Shooting Sword Style"}} is a unique fighting style developed and used solely by Harlan Maurier, and acts as his secondary fighting style, utilizing it against other swordsman of equal or lower caliber. Harlan had always wanted to use a sword when he fought, and he hated using long-range weapons in general. So when Harlan was stuck with a custom-made shotgun he had found as his only weapon, he developed this fighting style as a way to incorporate his shotgun in close quarters combat. In this style of combat, Harlan uses his shotgun as a blade, also firing bullets at his opponent in order to create a generally confusing fighting style. Against all those he has fought against, Harlan has already been described as a tricky opponent to fight, due to his insane athletic capabilities. However, those capabilities coupled with this difficult to understand fighting style results in a ridiculously difficult to counter style of fighting. It is extremely difficult to determine when Harlan will fire at his opponents with the shotgun, as he can even fire at his opponent midswing. Not only that, due to Harlan’s natural strength, the recoil from firing at his opponents at close-range with a shotgun does practically nothingA Proud Cub: When Harlan fired a bullet from his shotgun, there is no visible physical strain on him., only pushing him back slightly. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Harlan's Busoshoku Haki is one of his most prominent abilities, having used it for quite some time. At the very earliest, he has been using it since he was a mere fourteen-year old child. With this form of Haki, Harlan is able to... Equipment Shotgun History Past Rowdy Cub Hurricane Hatred The Round Table Reunion Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Half-Minks